


Riz Ariza NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [12]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Riz Ariza NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Extremely affectionate and loving. He’s all about cuddling and being close to you. Holds you to him until you both catch your breath and settle down, then he’s up getting you some water and a warm washcloth. He has you drink at least half the glass and then cleans you up, wiping you down gently. He prefers at least a quick nap together after and will wrap you up in both the blanket and his arms to recoup.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partners)**

After his hair, he likes his hands. He likes how versatile they are. He loves how strong and gentle they can be. He loves the effect that they can have on you. He loves that he can use them to make you smile, moan, gasp, and mostly come. On you, your legs are an absolute favorite. He loves to hold them, to kiss them. Massaging them will usually lead to more because he can’t help himself. The strength of them along with the softness. Over his shoulders or around his waist doesn’t matter, he loves them just the same. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Inside. He loves the intimacy of it and how he’s as close to you as he can possibly physically be. He sees it in a sensual light, how he gives you all of him and you’re willing to take it. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
**

He’s kind of a fan of edging. He loves the ache and how much needier he is for you. He loves when you both tease each other as a competition to see who is the first to break and beg to come. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
**

He’s got his fair share of experience. Between the girls of the club and Vicki’s girls, he knows what he’s doing and how to make you feel good. He will still learn you and your body to make sure that you always have the best experience that he can give you. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
**

Missionary. He likes being able to see your face and all the ways that your expressions show how good he’s making you feel. He also is a sucker for kissing and wants to be able to kiss you easily. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
**

He’s more on the serious side. He focuses on the romance aspect and loves to make it intimate. He can be playful, especially during foreplay, but he tends to be more serious because your pleasure is of utmost importance. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
**

He’s trimmed down pretty close to the skin or sometimes shaved. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
**

Intimacy is a major part of every sexual experience with him, no matter the situation or pace. He likes to always maintain some element of romance.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
**

He does it about as much as any other man will. He doesn’t do it in excess and he doesn’t obtain from it if the urge strikes him either. He prefers to be with you but he has no problem taking care of himself especially to maintain his fidelity to you. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
**

Not necessarily a daddy kink but he does enjoy a bit of a caregiver aspect in some sexual experiences. Edging, body worship.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
**

At home in private, or anywhere in private really. He likes for it to be a secure area where no one will walk in and see the two of you. The shower is a favorite.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
**

Having you in his lap, you in lingerie, or when you get touchy. You sleepy and glowy in the morning when you both wake up. He loves everything about you so it really doesn’t take much. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
**

Anything that will really hurt you. He may give you a spanking here and there if you ask but he isn’t one to really get rough with you unless you’re both angry. He tends to be much more easy going. Degradation, humiliation aren’t things that he really enjoys but he would maybe be open with some convincing.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
**

Giving. He loves making you feel good and seeing you come apart at the seams. He loves to be between your legs and feel your fingers tightening in his hair. He loves hearing you moan his name and being the one that is able to drive you crazy is his favorite. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
**

More slow and gentle. He enjoys there being a sensual side to it. He tends to for more making love than fucking, but he will most definitely do the latter when the mood strikes. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
**

He much rather be able to have proper sex and spend as much time as he’d like with you. He doesn’t like feeling rushed. Foreplay is a must for him and he doesn’t like having to rush through or even skip it so unless you’re both completely 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
**

Experimentation is something that he enjoys. He likes learning about you and your body. He likes to figure out new things that you both like, especially if neither of you knew that you liked it. He feels absolutely comfortable with you and loves to learn and grow sexually with you. As far as takings risks, nothing that could be negative for you.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
**

He can last a good while since he likes to take his time. He rather take things slow and have you all his for a while rather than go round after round. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
**

The both of you own toys that you use together, or on you. He doesn’t mind the extra help. He loves giving you the most pleasure he possibly can and using toys on you is something that he is down with and likes to incorporate int your experiences. 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
**

He will tease you a little but not enough to frustrate you. Pleasuring you and giving into you is much more appealing to him so he doesn’t spend too much time teasing, more so maybe to get you ready. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
**

He never holds back whatever sounds he feels like making. He feels that sex should be free and purposefully trying to stay quiet isn’t something that makes sense to him, nor is it something that he wants either of you to do. 

**W=** **Wildcard**

He is absolutely down for receiving some hair pulling. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
**

He’s got enough to work with. Nothing otherworldly. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
**

He’s not overly needy. He can go some time without it but he does enjoy being with you. He will be very into it when you finally get together and he craves you at all times but sometimes it’s just for a romantic interaction, not necessarily for sex. 

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

Once he knows you’re good and taken care of, he’ll be out. He always makes sure to take care of you and that you’re ready for bed before he just falls asleep, no matter how tired he may be. 


End file.
